An Apple in the Spring
by xXThe Girl In WonderlandXx
Summary: Oneshots between Haruka and Ringo. Chap. 4: He was doing everything he could because he had a chance, a small chance, yes, but a chance nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

It was prom, and everyone had been enjoying themselves with their dates. Haruka hadn't been asked to the prom by anyone, but she was happy enough hanging out with Otoya, Natsuki and Syo. She would have hung out with the other members of Starish, but Ren was crowded with girls, Masato was off in the corner, and Tokiya was… somewhere.

What she was wearing was simple enough; it was a white dress with a wide black stripe on top and a thin black belt-like strap on her hips. Along with it, she wore black heels. She choose to keep her hair down, but with the convincing of her roommate, she added a few decorations to it.

The members of Starish were wearing either a black or white tuxedo. The A class boys were wearing black coats with white undershirts, while the S class boys were wearing white coats with black undershirts.

Towards the end, a man had come up to Haruka.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice deep and velvet. A sense of familiarity shimmered within Haruka, yet at the same time, unfamiliarity clouded her mind.

"Wh-who are you?" She squeaked.

The man chuckled. "Don't you recognize me, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I really don't think I've met you before…"

"It's me. Ha. Ru. Ka. Chan~" He said with a mischievous smirk.

Her eyes widened. "Tsu-Tsukimiya-sensei?"

"Not Tsukimiya-sensei, Ringo."

"A-Ah! Tsu… Ringo-sensei! W-What… did you do to your hair?" Haruka said, referring to his now short hair.

Ringo grinned. "You're about to graduate aren't you? So I thought, Why Not?" He scrunched up his nose. "Do I look weird?"

Haruka flushed. "Ah… No… You look…" She mumbled the last part.

"I look…?" He stared at Haruka directly.

She looked away. "…nice."

He laughed. Haruka couldn't help but stare at how cu… err… how different he looks.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Ah…" Ringo leaned in closer to Haruka's face.

The music changed into a slow and steady beat.

"I'll ask you once again," He whispered in her ear. "May I have this dance?"

She murmured, completely enchanted by his voice, "Yes…"

He placed his right hand on her hips and intertwined his other hand with Haruka's left hand. He rested his head Haruka's shoulder, letting her feel his hot breath on her neck.

"I've always had a special… liking to you." He mumbled. "You had a special talent… One that turned impossible to possible. You had a charm about you…"

"Ringo… sensei?"

He took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is… I like you Haruka."

He leaned into Haruka's face, slowly…

* * *

Ren, finally able to get rid of his hoard of girls, went to look for Haruka.

After seeing a part of her red curls, he moved in that direction. As he came closer, he noticed an unfamiliar man; he opened his mouth to say something but…

* * *

Masato looked up from the book he was reading. He rubbed his eyes to focus his vision. He stared at the other side of the room only to see…

* * *

Otoya was having a fun time chatting with Syo. They were by the punch getting, you know, punch.

As he looked at the dance floor, he paled.

* * *

Syo looked at his friend. Dafaq happened to him? He looked to where Otoya was looking and did a double take.

* * *

Natsuki was sitting by himself, nursing his injured feet. Apparently, he was the 'prince type' so many girls wanted dance with him. Standing he unconsciously went to the dance floor. He scanned the area, and as he did, his eyes widened.

* * *

Tokiya was in a bad mood. He had been forced to go to the prom by no other than the principal himself, Shining Saotome. Entering the hall he saw…

* * *

All the members of Starish could not believe their eyes as the pink-headed male kissed their composer.

* * *

Ringo smiled at Haruka as he broke off from the kiss. He whispered to her, "I am the sword that will pierce through your heart, and the shield that will always protect you."

Haruka went limp in the arms of her teacher. The teacher on the other hand, merely chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka giggled as she saw a little boy trying to get the cookie jar. She strolled casually to him bearing a gentle smile. The boy, upon seeing her and realizing he had been caught in action, ran to the exit. Alas, it was too late. He had been caught. Haruka grabbed him from under his shoulders and then proceeded to lift him up. The little boy could do nothing but squirm in his mother's grasp.

The boy, looking no older than four or five, had pink hair. His eyes were a honey yellow, much like his mother. He was tall for his age, reaching a modest height of three feet six.

"Now, now," She cooed. "What was Hana-tan doing?"

The boy looked down. "Ma… Mama…" He sniffled. "Hana wanted cookies."

Haruka shook her head no. "You know that Hana-tan can't have cookies until after dinner."

The child wailed. "But I WANT COOKIIIIEEEEEEESSSSS!"

She sighed. "Just wait until Papa comes home, okay?"

As if on cue, a man in his late twenties arrived. He had short pale pink hair and had deep blue eyes. "I'm home!" He said lazily. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Haruka? Hanato?" He heard a soft cry from the kitchen. Slowly, the voice got louder and heard footsteps as well.

"PAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The child tackled him down on to the cold, hard floor. He winced slightly as he felt a small lump forming. The child had wrapped his small delicate hands around his neck and was burying his head on the man's shoulder.

"H-Hana-tan!" He heard his wife exclaim. She was panting by the time she reached them. She looked up once she could breath normally again. Her face flushed as she saw him. He gave a sheepish grin. "R-Ringo?"

"Hey." He stood up, carrying the child with him. "What's wrong with Hanato now?"

Hanato started shaking. "HANATO DO NOTHING WONG!" He shouted in his high, childlike voice. The two adults stared at him as he started to cry again. Both had opposite faces. The corner of Haruka's mouth was twitching slightly, amused by the child's incapability to pronounce the letter "R". Ringo had a small frown, annoyed by his child's continuous crying.

"Haruka," Ringo said softly, at the same time trying to console the little boy. "What did he do?"

"I-I… I found him near the cookie jar. That's all." Haruka mumbled. Her husband sighed and shook his head.

"Hanato, you know you're no allowed to have cookies until _after _dinner." He frowned.

"But… But… I… HANA WANTS COOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIEEEEEESS SSSS!" Hanato trashed around until Ringo was forced to put him down and started throwing a tantrum.

"You can have cookies after dinner." Ringo said sternly. The child stopped, looked at his father, then started crying.

Haruka sighed. "It's your favorite tonight!" She said in a singsong voice.

Hanato paused. "Fwied Chicken?" He asked curiously. "No vegihtahbles?"

She smiled. "Yes. No _vegetables_." Haruka emphasized.

"Can we eat now?" Hanato said excitedly. His mother gave him a nod of approval. He immediately ran to the kitchen singing, "Dinner, dinner, it's time for dinner!"

* * *

After eating, they got Hanato cleaned up. They saw him trying to fight off sleep as he was watching his favorite show. It was made apparent when his head drooped and then snapped right back up, only for it to droop again. Haruka looked at the time. It read: 10:00.

"Hana-tan," She carefully approached the child who was already dozing off. "It's bed time."

"…But… Hana... don't want to… slee…" But he had already fallen asleep. Haruka sighed and went to get her spouse. She went to his office and opened the door slightly.

"Ringo?" She said softly. She looked over to his desk and found her husband sleeping peacefully. She walked in carefully, making sure he wouldn't be awoken and kissed the top of his head. "You're always working so hard… for us." She murmured. She sighed and got a blanket for him. "I guess I'll have to carry Hana myself then." She took a step away and was jerked back. She looked at her arm to see a hand grasping it. To be specific, her husband's arm. She gasped, and looked back only to be met with blue eyes all to familiar and a mischievous smirk.

"You were going to do what?" He asked. Ringo hated making Haruka to laborious tasks. He stretched and got up. He saw her looking at him, frozen shocked. "…Well?" He demanded.

"You… were awake this whole time?" She squeaked out, horrified.

"So what if I was?" He said off-handedly. "It's not like you haven't done anything worse." His grin was met with a blush. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "C'mon, let's get Hanato." She nodded dumbly as he lead her through the hallway to where their child was. Once they reached their destination, the saw Hanato snoring quite loudly.

"Takes after his father, does he?" Haruka said with a giggle. Ringo rolled his eyes as he gently put his child on his back.

"Let's just put him on a real bed already." Haruka continued giggling all through out their small walk.

Once they reached their room, Ringo put the snoring child on the middle of their king-sized bed. The two quickly got changed into their nighttime apparel and took their places on the bed, which was on either side of Hanato. Haruka gave a quick peck on Hanato's cheek and proceeded to do so on Ringo's cheek.

Well, that was her plan anyway. Ringo jerked his head in a quick, fluid motion, forcing Haruka to kiss him on the lip. They stayed in that position before Ringo reeled back with a grin.

"Night Honey." He said joy lacing his voice. Haruka's face immediately turned deep red. She ducked under the covers to hide her face.

"I hate you…" She complained, her voice still a bit wobbly from the kiss.

Ringo gave bigger smile, one of triumph. "I love you too."

* * *

**TANTANTANTAAN~ Exactly 1000 words! (Save for this Author's Note, I mean.)**

**Ooh~ Do you think it was nice? Did I improve or something? YES? NO?**

**Oh well.**

**Mhm, If you're wondering what their ages are, I'm making Ringo a bit younger, kay? So Haru is 25 or so, and Ringo is 28.**

**By the way, thank you so much for all your kind reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Hanato was a grouchy person who you should never, under any circumstances, talk to when he hasn't had his morning coffee, was an understatement. There were, of course instances where Hanato would change, if only to solve the problem at hand, such as pretending to be a smart, perfect student, to get into a good college.

Unfortunately, that has never, ever applied to his younger sister.

"Oi!" A feminine, yet arrogant voice sneered. "Are you evening listening, you idiot brother of mine?"

Hanato shifted his eyes to glare at the female in front of him. "Ichigo," he replied, his voice edged with annoyance. "I will not fucking drive for you or your friends." He turned his back as his sister began to redden with anger.

"_What_?" She screeched. "What do you mean you won't drive me? It's freaking STARISH's concert! You know, the one our bloody _mother_ manages?"

Hanato rolled his eyes. "I know you're stupid retard, but I'm not." He showed her his keys. "Where do you think I'm going, huh?"

His sister reddened even more, if that was even possible. "Then why won't you take me with you?" She screamed at his retreating form.

"Because, I don't wanna." He shouted as he went out the door.

"I'm telling dad!" His sister screamed and stomped on the floor.

"Good luck getting to him in the first place!" Hanato replied as he started the engine of his car. He smirked and leaned back, placing one of his hands on the wheel, as he heard his sister scream in frustration.

* * *

The concert went just as it was supposed to- perfect. To celebrate, the whole crew did what everyone of legal age and not-so-legal age did after a job well done.

Go to a bar and get drunk.

Hanato sighed and took a sip from his beer. He wasn't 21 at all- he was only 19, in fact. But, fuck it, his parents (and pretty much everyone else who was involved with the concert) were batshit drunk anyway. He looked over to where his said parents were- in another table, because Masato said, "The children can't see us druunnk! We need to be good exaammplees!" He was, of course, half way drunk, as his team members were, but their children had complied anyway.

That's how he ended up in this situation- on his third beer and on a quiet table with four other minors. He sighed and took a sip again as he scanned the other members of the table.

Ittoki Touya, he remembered, was a man who used to go to the same school as him, though Touya was a year younger. Hanato scanned his memory, remembering tidbits of information, particularly about Ichinose Kiyori. They were always seen fighting, seemingly as if they hated each other with passion, though their blushes and shy glances they think no one sees, say otherwise. Touya seemed out of his usual persona of a happy go lucky kid instead being a quiet, serious young adult, though that could be blamed on the four empty beer bottles beside him.

"Heeeyyyy~ Tooo*hic*kiiiiiii~!" A boisterous voice drunkenly said. Hanato turned his attention to STARISH's table. He smirked as Touya snapped back from wonderland and turned to glare at his father (who was currently holding a very annoyed Ichinose in a death hug).

"Otoya," a calmer, soberer voice said in monotone, though just a tiny little bit of annoyance slipped through. "Let go of me." The red-head let go of him with a drunken giggle.

"Tokiii~ Guess what I learned today~!" The red-head giggled even more. Touya glared at his father even more. "Ya know my booyyy Touuuyaa, riiiggghhht?" Otoya pointed at Touya from across the room. "Annndd you know Ichinosee Kiyyooorii, riiggghttt? Y-you know, Tokinyan's kidddd?"

"Yes, Otoya," Tokiya sighed tiredly. "I know your child, and I know my own child."

Otoya seemed ready to burst. "Buh- but didja know th-thzat they're officially a couuupllle nowww~?" He laughed and choked out. Hanato's mother clapped way too enthusiastically.

If looks could brutally murder someone, Ittoki Otoya would have been one bloody corpse and Ittoki Touya would have been sent to jail for physical assault and homicide.

"You. Are. A. Dead. Piece. Of. Meat. To. Be. Fed. To. Sharks." Touya hissed, his body violently shaking.

"Congraaaatssss!" Haruka clapped. "When's thza wedding?"

"Yeah!" Ringo held his beer up. "Thzis calls for a cheers!"

"KAMPAAIIII!" They all cheered. Hanato chuckled as Touya buried his face in his hand.

Tokiya stood.

"Aw shit..." Someone whispered.

Tokiya walked over to Touya. "Ittoki Touya,"

"Yes?" Touya gave a muffled replied. He looked up and paled. "Uh, oh, um, M-Mr. Ichinose-san, sir?" He stuttered out.

"You..." Tokiya placed his hand on Touya's shoulder, making him jump. "You... Will take care of Kiyori, won't you?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes!" Hanato chuckled as the red-head fainted after Tokiya turned his back.

"Idiot." The female beside Touya snickered. Hanato shifted his attention to the female, Jinguji Rin, who was siping a martini. She went to the same University as he did, though the female was a year older.

"The fool got what he deserved." Shinomiya Satsuki snorted. The man, usually silent and unemotional, was now snarky and snide. Then again, he did have a half empty bottle of vodka beside him...

Hanato looked to the last member of the minors table. The young woman with blue locks has yet to say something, instead sipping deciding to sip her sake quietly. Hijirikawa Mai, he recalls, went to a private all-girls academy. He tilted his head, curious to hear her input.

Maiko, sensing his stare, looked at the passed out red-head with a criticizing glare. "I used to wonder how he and Touko could be related, much less twins." She went back to sipping her sake quietly. "Now I wonder how I survived being friends with her."

Hanato chucked inwardly. He had met the girl Mai was talking about, a long time ago. It had happened when he had picked up his bratty sister from the Ittoki's, back when he was sixteen. He parked his car and waited for Ichigo to come out, but the moment Mrs. Ittoki saw him waiting, he was ushered inside and served tea. He had, of course, accepted the tea politely, if not a bit confusedly, and waited for his sister to come down from the chaos that was happening upstairs.

Mrs. Ittoki had made small talk with him, slightly blushing when she heard a shriek from upstairs. She was patient, he could tell, but he had doubted anyone could keep their calm after thirty shrieks of curses and alike. She had sauntered off upstairs the moment she heard the thirty-first curse, leaving him alone for a good fifteen minutes, only being entertained by the various whines of "Mooooommm, we were only playing Mario Ca- O-ow! Not the ear! NOT THE EAR!" And "But Mrs. Ittoki, we were acting civilized adults! Well, maybe not exactly, but close enough, I think... Um... Wh-why are you dialing my mom- PLEASE DON'T TELL HER! SHE'LL TAKE AWAY MY CHOCOLATES!" And "Moooom, I was just telling them to quiet down! I have no part in this! Owwwww! Not me too!" And lastly, "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! YOU LOSE! I TOLD YOU I'D BEAT ALL OF YOU IF IT WAS THE LAST THING I... Do... Oh, um, hi Mrs. Ittoki, is that a new perfume you're wearing? I-it smells great! PLEASE DON'T TELL MY DAD! HE'LL NEVER GIVE ME AN XBOX!"

After the said fifteen minutes of amusement, his sister came down with a pouting face and was followed by a sobbing redhead, crying out, "She'll send me to the ceiling room!".

Hanato blinked at the statement. "Ceiling... Room?" He said half-confused, half-curious.

The sobbing redhead looked up with teary eyes and ran to him, embracing him, causing Hanato to freeze in place. "You understand me!" She looked up with hopeful (and teary) eyes. "The floor is my enemy! The ceiling is the floor of another world, so it must be my enemy too!" Hanato took a minute processing the statement and trying to understand it, then took another minute admiring the crazy, yet logical point of it.

The girl had let go after a minute of no response from Hanato. She backed up to the wall, scared out of her mind. "You..." She started shakily. "YOU'RE WITH THE BARRELS AREN'T YOU!"

Hanato looked at her with eyes that screamed 'WTF'. First the ceiling and floor... Now barrels? "What?"

The girl screamed and ran up back upstairs. Hanato paused before glaring at his sister who was smirking a 'hehe, it's totally your fault' smirk.

Mrs. Ittoki sighed. "Please don't mind Touko, she's always like that."

Hanato jumped slightly; he hadn't noticed her come down at all. "Um, no, it's perfectly fine." He smiled his sparkliest smile. "Now if you would excuse us, we must get going, if you don't mind."

Mrs. Ittoki smiled back. "It's getting late, your parents must be worried." She had said, ushering them out.

Hanato snapped out of his flashback as another Ittoki crawled up to him.

"N-ne, *hic* does H-Hanatan have a g-guwrlfweind~?"

Hanato shifted as he felt everyone in the room turn to him with drunken and perverted grins.

"Good question, do you?" Hanato turned to his father who magically appeared on his other side. He turned red as his father asked the next question. "Have you done... _It_?"

Now, Hanato was far from a virgin, but that doesn't mean he'll ever admit that in front of his father, especially not in front of people he barely knew!

Across him, Satsuki roared with laughter. "Of _course_ he's not a virgin! His fucking girlfriend is _Kurosaki Yumeimi_!" If possible, Hanato turned even redder as his father gave him an uncertain yet proud grin.

Back in the STARISH table, a cry was heard. "MY BABY'S GROWING UP!" Followed by over-enthusiastic claps.

Hanato glared at the laughing blonde. "And _you're_ pure? Oh, _please_!" He smirked as Satsuki stopped laughing to glare at him. "I've seen you make out with Uncle Camus's daughter at least _twice_ on campus!"

Rin snorted. "I swear the first time Carmine actually found out about turtle necks was when she started dating you."

"Speak for yourself." Mai deadpanned. "You're a lesbian, aren't you? Don't even bother hiding it. I've seen how you and Kotobuki Reika look at each other."

"You're a lesbian?" Ren spoke, raising an eyebrow. Rin flushed.

"N-no!" She denied. "I-I'm... I'm bisexual." She looked away from her father's stare. "I was gonna tell you... Eventually."

"Ah."

The tense silence was broken by a slightly soberer Masato. "Do you have a anything you want to tell me?" He asked, staring at his daughter.

"... Nothing in particular." Mai replied calmly. "Though, if you must know, Meiko keeps coming home with things that do not belong to her." She sipped her sake. "I do believe they are Mikaze Yuki's and Ichinose Ikuto's."

Masato raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they two years older than her?"

"That's what bothers me the most."

"Hmm..." Masato nodded. "I'll send investigators immediately."

"... I believe that is too much, but it _is_ your choice, father."

* * *

Three hours later, nearly everyone was knocked out or so drunk that they just could form a single word.

Hanato wasn't that drunk, really, at least not compared to his parents. Sure, he had about ten bottles of beer, but he could still see clearly... If he squinted. His parents, though, were probably the worst drunks ever. Around an hour ago, his father started singing a horribly off-tune American song to his mother. Add his drunkness to his bad engrish, it was living hell. The song had lost all its value after Ringo was done with it. Hanato guessed that it was suppossed to be romantic and all, but how romantic could you get with "bayybee yooh right up mai warudo riku noboohdee eeerse, ze uei zaat you friip yohr hairr meikusu mii oberhuermed"?

Still, his mother had appreciated it. No matter how horrible his engrish was, no matter how screwed up it sounded, no matter if it should have been destroyed and burnt, Tsukimiya Haruka had appreciated it.

That was possibly the best thing Hanato liked about his mom. No matter how bad the situation was, she still found something positive about it. He knew that was what his father loved about his mother, her optimism.

Hanato smiled as he saw her mother cuddle with his father. The love between them was unbreakable, no doubt about it.

Still, one question stayed in his mind.

Should he remind his father about their anniversary next week...?

**A/N: This started out serious, I swear, it really did. ._.**

**But, if you actually liked this chapter, then thank god. I mean, this is pretty much about my view on their future children or something, I really don't know.**

**Also, if you want more chapters surronding Hanato and/or Ichigo or just the Tsukimiya family in general, do tell.**

**Finally, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever, but I kinda got stuck in a gutter, but luckily Maji Love 2000% saved me. Maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um... The warning is directly involved with the plot so I'll write it in pig latin. c:**

**ARNINGWay: ARACTERCHay EATHDay**

* * *

Haruka had made it clear by their second attempt to woo her- she had seen STARISH as nothing more than friends. She had never voiced this out of course, but you could tell - I could tell - by the glimmer in her eyes. She had seen them as stars in the ever vast sky, bright and powerful. She had seen herself as a mere human, only able to gaze with awe from a far distance.

I myself, admittedly, smirked inwardly as I watched my students slowly realize that they could not win her affections. I felt guilty, of course, but they could never understand the pain I felt when she asked me for advice on who to pick as her partner.

Now, you wouldn't understand why, of course, but let me emphasize this: who you pick as your partner when you graduate in Saotome Academy is ultimately the person who you will spend your entire idol career, and depending on your success, that could very well mean your whole life. You two would constantly be each other, spend the late hours of the night thinking of your new hit, some idols I know even go as far as to live with each other!

Do you understand now? She asked me who I think she should spend her whole life with. As a teacher, I knew I should help my students with a smile plastered on my face. As an Idol, I knew I should get rid of pesky newbies and fast. As man, I knew I just couldn't let the girl of my dreams get together with someone who isn't me without a fight.

There were three different sides of me fighting in my mind. Truth to be told, my "man" side almost won and I almost pushed her against the wall, ready to kiss her.

In the end, I couldn't handle the fighting within me and just sucked up my pride and just went neutral.

But one of my sides had gotten the better of me and accidentally slipped out another competitor.

At first I had thought it was my teacher side, if only because I had though that the other two sides would never let something like that slip. Deep inside me though, a voice whispered in my head.

_"It wasn't because you're a teacher. It's because you wanted to throw her off balance, confuse her on who she should pick. You wanted her to be lost until the deadline where she'll just be a freelancer, then you could snatch her all for yourself!"_

I had shoo'd the voice away, but I knew it was right. It had been proven when they played Maji Love 1000% for the president. I had been surprised that she had made a decision so quick, and more importantly a decision to spend her life with not one, but six men.

At that decision, I wasn't sure how to feel. Should I have been angry that she chose to live the rest of her life with six men, not one of them me? Or should I have been pleased that she wouldn't be able to pick a single one of them, if only to keep the band from falling apart?

I'd been pondering on the situation for so long that, before I knew it, they had graduated. I had sent them off with a smile, yes, but only because I knew I still had chances to see them, even if it wasn't as often as I'd like. I wouldn't be able to see them everyday, true, but they were going to go through the Master Course, so I still had a chance, however scarce it may be.

It took me a while to fully understand what this meant. When I did though, I shocked at my own stupidity.

It had been clear: I lost my chance.

I wasn't her teacher anymore. I had lost the only thing that kept me in her life. She no longer needed my guidance. She had STARISH and her new sempais to help her.

I'd be able to see her, but for what reason? I'd be delivering small errands for the President. That's it.

I berated myself. Why didn't I leave a stronger impact? Why didn't I work harder for her affections? Why was I so _dumb_?

I began to sink further in to the darkness with each passing day. I was careful though, I kept it only to myself. I kept everything bottled inside of me, made sure that my feelings wouldn't interfere with my work. Ryuuya almost found out, now that I think about it, after I had lost my cool on a particularly bad day. I had accidentally snapped at him using my real voice. I'd barely gotten away with it too, in fact, I don't even know how I'd gotten away with "We're going to do a fighting scene this week, so I'm getting all the practice I can get~" as an excuse.

Somewhere down the road, I somehow got better. I became generally happier and hell, even my acting improved. I suddenly got lots of praises about my work, more fan letters, more job offers. If I think I about it now, I don't know if I genuinely got better or if I just started appreciating the little things around me.

I was living in my perfect little world for who knows how long. I couldn't stay there forever, I knew that much, but I wanted to savor it for as long as I could.

As expected, my little bubble popped when the voice in my mind returned.

_"You've been watching her, haven't you? Every little thing she does, you know. You know that she's falling for her sempai, don't you?"_

I ignored it for as long as I could, but it was right.

Haruka was falling for someone.

Someone who isn't me.

I'd seen it in her eye when I was making my way to a job, her eyes filled with love for the man she was talking to. I watched from afar as the man told a joke and mad her laugh. As the man teased her and made her blush. As the man laughed at her pouting face.

_That should be me_.

I gritted my teeth and turned around. I was already late for the job, no use in going now.

That day was when I'd made the decision I should have regretted.

I became the opposite of my idol career.

I became a man.

I cut my hair off, burned all of my female clothes, destroyed my vanity table.

I wasn't doing this out of rage, and neither was I doing this out of love.

I was doing this for my pride.

I needed to prove to myself that I can be manly, I can win the girl that I love.

The next day, everyone was looking at me, I knew that. Females whispered to each other, wondering who the "new" male was, males groaned as they complained about how they already had too much competition, producers looked at me with greedy eyes.

I was walking to my office when someone stopped my path.

"Who the hell are you?"

I smirked, looking at my co-worker and long time friend. I put on my "normal" voice and spoke. "Aww~ Don't you recognize me, Ryuuya~? It's me, Rin-chan!" I watched as his eyes widened. I smirked and cleared my throat, reverting it to my real voice. "Don't look so surprised, Ryuuya. Wasn't it you who told me that it's a shame that I'm a man?"

I felt proud that I managed to leave everyone speechless, but I also felt disappointed at how shocked they were at my sudden transformation. It wasn't that hard to believe, was it?

Sighing inwardly, I made my way to Haruka.

She had been with STARISH at the time, so I had to think of a plausible way of stealing her without looking suspicious.

Well, that was frankly impossible, seeing as they probably won't even recognize me. With that sentiment in mind, I shrugged and decided to wing it.

"Yo," I had greeted as I entered the room.

The boys turned to me with questioning, some irritable, glances.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. I made my way to Haruka, ignoring the question.

"You don't mind me stealing Haruka, do you?" I asked, not really interested in their answer.

"Of course we min-!" Ignoring them once more, I had picked up Haruka bridal style and hastily made my way out.

Upon reaching the door, I turned to see them frozen, still processing what had just happened. "Oh, and for that first question," I paused, letting them come to their senses a bit more. "It's me, Tsukimiya Ringo."

I was already out of the building by the time I heard them scream a rather loud, "EHHHHHHHHH?!"

I looked down as I felt Haruka gripping my shirt. I slowed down to stop by somewhere and put her down. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan," I spoke gently. "You must be surprised by all of this."

"N-No!" She said hurriedly. "It's just that- um..." She looked up to face me. "Why did you take me?"

I paused at her question. Why did I steal her? "No particular reason, really," I said sheepishly. "I guess I just wanted to spend a day with you?"

Haruka flushed visibly. "W-with me?"

I leaned closer to her face. "Yes, with you, silly." I teased.

"W-why?" She asked, stepping back slightly. I noticed her discomfort and smiled apologetically. I don't want to force myself upon her, not yet. I walked forward and whistled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Maybe I like you?" I watched her from the corner of my eye as she flushed even more. I was stopped from walking when she suddenly grabbed my hand.

Now it was my turn to flush. I, believe it or not, don't have much experience with women. "D-do you really mean that?"

I leaned closer to her face again. "Do you want me to?"

"U-um..." She fidgeted. "I'd appreciate your feelings and all..." She looked at the ground. "B-but I'm n-not sure I like you in that way, not q-quite yet."

I quieted to muse at her words. "I see." I shrugged, "Well, no matter," I held out my hand. "Let's enjoy the rest of our date, shall we?"

She was shocked, to say the least, when I had brought her to the amusement park. "Wh-what are we doing here?"

I tilted my head. "Do you not like amusement parks?"

She shook her head. "N-no! I l-like amusement parks! I-it's just that..." She looked at the entrance with awe. "Tomo-chan told me that this one just opened a week ago and th-that they're booked for the next two months... H-how do you have tickets to this place?"

I laughed lightly at how awe-struck she was. "Coincidence, that's all. One of my co-workers said that she was packed today, so she gave me her tickets instead." I winked at her. "Now how 'bout we go inside?" She nodded fervently as we made our way to the gate. A young woman greeted us there, smiling. I presented her the tickets and she happily let us in.

"I hope you enjoy, lovebirds!" She had called out. Haruka blushed, as I called back a reply.

We had spent the day riding rollercosters, merry-go-rounds, ferris wheels, everything! I had enjoyed all of the rides, but Haruka's smiling face made it all the better.

The day came to a close much too quickly. I really, really did not want it to end. I wanted to for one, just stay close to Haruka, and I had wanted to avoid an earful from my manager.

But, as they say, all things must come to an end. I walked with Haruka back to her dorm, tired and sore from the excitement. "I really do hope you enjoyed yourself." I spoke, trying to muster my energy. "I know I did."

"I-I enjoyed myself very much." She bowed. "Th-thank you for taking me out today." Chuckling, I ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I grinned at her. I watched her as different emotions passed through her all at once. After settling down on one emotion, she had went on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek. After doing so, she ran inside her dorm, face flushed red.

I'd been stuck in front of her dorm for a couple of moments before I realized what had happened. I made my way to my own dorm, my face stuck on a grin. The moment I reached my dorm, I screamed in joy and did a happy dance.

There was a reason why didn't regret my choice to become a man: this was it.

Haruka.

Days, weeks and months flew by me, and I didn't even care. I spent my time focusing on three things: teaching, my idol career and Haruka. I'd been questioned by the President several times, but I knew what I was getting into. The first time I was scared, true, but President only made several things clear: I was allowed to keep being an idol, just as long as I had no scandals of any sort, my emotions never interfered with work and I could handle having a relationship, being a teacher, and being an idol all at once. I wasn't allowed to distract Haruka from her work or STARISH's work, either. I had to keep my relationship a secret from everyone, save for those who are directly involved.

I had agreed on those terms, they weren't that hard.

Just as I was leaving, President stopped me in my tracks.

"Ringo." He had said. "The most important thing is love. No matter what happens, do not ever let anyone or anything get in the way of your love with Ms. Nanami. Remember that and your idol career will continue to prosper. Understand?" I had nodded numbly, not because of his serious tone, but because of how often he used it.

This is only the second time I heard it.

I left his office with questions on my mind. Was this why he forbid love? Because he let the love of his life go? Did he forbid love from his idols not to torture them, but to protect them?

If that was the case, then it made perfect sense.

Aside from that, I took Haruka on a few more dates before she finally agreed to be my girlfriend. Ryuuya better be thankful that all our rooms our sound-proof, because the night she agreed...

Well, I'll leave that to your imagination.

My idol career also boomed after I cut my hair. The press ate up my new look, and I got even more jobs than before. I, of couse, flaunted this fact to my manager who said, and I quote, "You'll never get any jobs looking like that!"

But enough with the past, let's talk about the future, shall we?

I was wearing a tuxedo, not really my style, but today was an exception.

In my hand held a small box, which in turn, held a silver ring with a ruby embedded in the middle.

I was going to propose.

The thought alone made me grin with madness, but the thought of everything after marriage... That made me want to do a happy dance.

What could you possibly hate? First, we'd have a fancy wedding, I'd see my beloved in a stunning dress, our lives would forever be held together. After, we'd spend every waking moment near each other's presence, and be comforted by the rings on our fingers of each other's love. Haruka would birth children, our own bundles of joy, then we'd watch them grow up, have children of their own.

My eyes wandered off and landed on the clock. It was almost time. I gingerly placed the box in my pocket and headed my way to her room. I knocked a few times and waited. The door was opened by Haruka's roommate Tomochika, who ushered me inside.

"Haruka's almost ready, just wait here and I'll go fetch her." She said, glancing at my outfit. I almost panicked, thinking that I must've looked odd. "You look nice in that." She complimented. I sighed inwardly. So I did look fine.

"Ringo?" My ears perked up as I heard Haruka's sweet voice. I turned to look at her and was left speechless.

She was stunning.

She wore a white dress that reached a little below her knees. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore very light makeup.

"I- you... You look perfect." I stuttered.

She blushed. "Th-thank you... You look very dashing yourself."

There was an awkward silence between us, and Tomochika, sensing it, shoo'd us out.

"C'mon! If you don't go now, you're going to be late on your reservation!"

While I could have gotten a car for us to use, it was a beautiful night out. The sky was clear of the usual smoke and the moon was out. I walked with her hand in hand to the restaurant. Time flew by the moment we sat down. I was so entranced by her beauty, the whole world just... disappeared and all I could see was Haruka and only Haruka. She was sparkling.

We were already out of the building when I snapped out of my trance.

It was then I noticed my mistake:

I forgot to propose.

_What. How the hell did I forget?!_

My free hand moved to the box, making sure it was still there.

Better late than never, right?

"Haru-" I was interrupted when a man pushed me to the ground and ran, pulling Haruka with him. I landed on the ground harshly, creating a loud bumping sound. I flinched from pain before forcing myself to run after them.

A plan flashed in my mind: The project I'm working on revolved around a detective, a prosecutor and an attorney. If I could somehow trick the kidnapper in to thinking I was a cop...

I stopped behind a corner and played some sirens on my phone.

"Stop!" I said, shifting my voice to resemble a cop.

The man cursed and dropped Haruka. "Shit! Who the fuck called the cops?" He ran away hastily, thinking that there were real cops following him.

I sighed in relief and made my way to Haruka. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed and her body limp.

The bastard must've knocked her out. Tch.

I mean, that's the only possible reason, right?

Right.

I shook her slightly, rubbing the dirt of her beautiful face. "Haruka..." I cooed gently. "It's okay, I've driven away the bad guy..." I stroked her face comfortingly when I noticed something wrong.

Why was her body becoming cold?

I don't remember exactly what happened after that, but I do know that some mean cops forced me to separate from my Haruka.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the cops. I shifted my gaze to the window, only to see some weird people in white clothes take her to a van. "Where are you taking Haruka?"

The smaller one looked at the taller one with worry. He forced a smile on - _why is he forcing a smile on?_ - and spoke gently.

I don't remember his words.

I don't remember the ride.

All I remember was the destination.

I remember they brought me to this big building with long white hallways.

I remember was the white suited men brought Haruka down one of the hallways.

_"Move! She inhaled too much chlorine!"_

I remember trying to follow Haruka, but then being forbidden.

_"Sir! You can't go inside the Emergency Room!"_

I remember even more white suited men talk in hushed tones.

_"It's hopeless."_

I remember the police man asking me about phone numbers.

_"Is there anyone who is directly involved with, erm, Haruka?"_

I remember STARISH appearing a few minutes later looking all tired.

_"Wh... What happened to Nanami?"_

I remember being pushed to the wall.

_"You bastard! Why didn't you save her?"_

I remember smiling and asking what he meant.

_"I don't understand what you mean. Haruka was knocked out, right?"_

I remember one of them pointing to the floor.

_"Kurusu, stop. Look. He was planning to propose."_

I remember diving for the box, holding it by my heart.

_"He's in shock. He doesn't know what happened."_

I remember trying to go to Haruka once more.

_"You... really don't know, do you?"_

I remember me tilting my head, asking him what he meant.

_"Haruka's... dead. Her kidnapper gave her an overdose of chlorine."_

I remember smiling and telling him the truth.

_"What? She's just asleep, silly!"_

I remember being punched.

_"Stop lying to yourself! She's dead, just accept the truth!"_

...

I don't remember anything.

_She's dead._

No, she's not!

_She's dead._

No, she's waiting for me in her room, wearing her pretty white dress!

_She's dead._

No, she's no-

_She's dead._

No, she-

_She's dead._

N-

_She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead.  
_

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Tsukimi-"

_**She's dead.**_

I fell to my knees.

"She's dead..."

I was too selfish.

_You have always been too selfish._

I lost my chance.

_You never had one to begin with._

* * *

Epilogue:

Ringo awoke suddenly, tears falling down his face. He looked to the other side of his bed, empty and cold.

"She's dead...?" He whispered, tears falling at at an even faster pace.

He sat in his bed, crying for who knows how long, until he felt something light crawl his back. He choose to ignore it, his mind still filled with depressing thoughts.

She's dead.

The thing crawling his back made its way to his face, and promptly slapped it, causing him to fall back on his bed.

"Wha-?"

He opened his eyes once more, only to be met with sparkling gold eyes.

Haruka's eyes.

The smell of pancakes entered the room as the child with golden eyes began to speak.

"Dada, mamma shay it bweakfasht time."

"Hanato...?" He whispered. His own blue eyes brightened and he rubbed the tears out of his face. He grinned at the child as he moved to the bathroom to change.

"Dada? Mamma shay she no like whaitin'."

"I'm just changing, I'll be out in no time!" He replied to the child.

"Otay."

After changing, he made his way downstairs, the child laughing giddily on his neck.

"Wheeee!" The child squealed as they reached the kitchen.

"Hanato!" The world stopped as he heard her sweet, angelic voice call out.

"Mamma!" The child reached out, signaling her to carry him. Haruka happily abided and took Hanato from his shoulders, spinning him around. After putting the child down, she went back to humming and cooking.

Snapping out of his trance, he hugged her from behind, surprising her.

"Haruka." He whispered tenderly in her ear. He chuckled as her ears turned red in no time. "I love you, you know that, don't you? I will always protect you from every and any dangers that come our way. No matter what happens, I will love you and only you."

Haruka turned redder and redder with each word he said. She wiggled out of his grasp and turned to him, pointing the spatula accusingly. "I-I kn-know! C-come on! D-did you have to m-make me bl-blush th-this early in the morning?"

Ringo blinked slowly before chuckling. He almost thought she hated him.

Almost.

He ruffled her hair before stealing a quick kiss from her, making her become even redder.

"Yes."


End file.
